Shatter the Void
by Sakurada Kiritsugu
Summary: A girl, whose life has been filled with nothing but failures. A man, who once sought the throne of God, now given a chance at redemption. Through the whim of an amused Soul King and a twist of fate, the two meet as master and familiar. Now, the adventure and insanity begins. "Tell me master, what is your definition of 'truth?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a small side project I decided to start when I'm bored. Basically, this thing will receive very slow updates as I will only type the chapters of this story when I feel like it.**

**Good lord, now I have three fanfics on my plate.**

**Life is hard.**

**Anyhow, this is obviously another one of the rare crossovers between ZNT and Bleach! And the familiar is the one you would least expect! The bad guy with the best hair of all!**

**I mean it about the hair. One moment he has messy hair like harry potter, then he just sweeps it back with his hand, without a comb at all, and suddenly he has a badass mullet.**

**It takes a lot of practice to be able to do pull that off.**

**Now then, for the disclaimer we have… uhmm…. Brimir's balls, do we have anybody free!?**

**?: It appears the duty must fall to me.**

**Me: Hu-HOLY SHIT! Old man Yamamoto!?**

**Yamamoto: I, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, shall be the one to announce the disclaimer.**

**Me: Umm, not that I mind but why are you doing the disclaimer?**

**Yamamoto: Because ever since my unfortunate death via bisection from that damned Juha Bach, I have been wandering along the cycle of reincarnation, looking for a new purpose. So for now, this will suffice.**

**Me: May I offer my condolences to your death and I hope you know that you were a badass old man to the end.**

**Yamamoto: Your condolences and compliment is accepted. Now then, Sakurada Kiritsugu does not bear ownership of Zero No Tsukaima or Bleach. Anything he owns in relation to the two are only in the form of merchandise.**

**Me: Wow, you're good.**

**Yamamoto: Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: GOD is DEAD**

Silence.

Not a sound was heard.

There was no repetitive dripping water, there was no ticking clock, there was no eerie light shining through the window.

In this cell that was specifically made for him, he sat there, bound to a chair with layers upon layers of sealing Kido, hundreds of layers stitched together with hundreds more layers.

The straightjacket didn't help much either.

The man who sat there was by no means an ordinary man. He was the closest thing you call to a God. He was powerful, unbelievably cunning and was incredibly resourceful.

Most women thought he was pretty damn handsome to boot too.

His name was Aizen Sousuke. He was once a Shinigami, captain of squad 5. He was trusted by all and loved by many, especially by his vice-captain, Hinamori Momo.

That all changed when he betrayed them.

Through at least a hundred years of planning, he betrayed Soul Society and sought to replace the Soul King himself by killing him. To do that he needed the Hougyoku, an object that could blur the border between Shinigami and the demon's they slay, the Hollow.

Everything was perfect. He was at the peak of his strength, other beings could barely remain in existence just by standing near him. Just by sacrificing all the souls in the town he had chosen, he could have created the Ouken, the key that would bring him to the Soul King.

And then Kurosaki Ichigo had to butt in.

The boy had a knack for evolving into greater forms of strength, voluntarily or not. His Shikai, his hollow form, his Bankai, his second hollow form, and now this. He had evolved to a plane of existence on the same level as Aizen, and then after that, even higher.

Even after defeating Aizen and losing his powers, he only gained them back a year or two later. All was well, the villain defeated, the hero living in relative peace with his friends and order was restored to the world.

And then the Vandereich attacked.

The remnants of the Quincy were a force to reckon with. Not only were they capable of going toe to toe with most of the captains, they had even devised a way to steal a Shinigami's Bankai. STEAL IT! Of course, the one Bankai they seemed to be unable to steal was Kurosaki's.

'Of course they couldn't steal his.' Aizen scoffed mentally with some mirth. 'The boy has always been able to ruin the one advantage the enemy has over the Shinigami. Battle against me, he never saw my Shikai and thus was immune to illusion. They try to steal his Bankai, ooh surprise surprise! It didn't work!'

Aizen had these thought now and then to humor himself. It was all he could do to prevent himself from going insane.

Despite the valiant effort all the Shinigami made, Kurosaki included, they eventually fell. One by one, they all were slain or imprisoned by Juha Bach and his army. The ones who were imprisoned were the ones who were stronger and slightly more unique than the rest of the captains, i.e. Hirako Shinji, Komamura Sajin (Though he was now in the form of a common wolf due to certain complications), Kyoraku Shunsui and a few notable Arrancars that once served under Aizen's command but then attempted to help the Shinigami fight their mutual enemy. These Arrancar were Grimjow Jaegerjaques, Tia Harribel, Gantenbeinne Mosqueda, and Neliel Tu Odersvanck (How the hell do you spell her name!?).

Of course, Aizen was also a prisoner, having being taken from his cell in the maggots nest and placed in the maximum security cell the Vandereich had designed specifically for the most powerful of Shinigami.

They were actually planning on placing Kurosaki Ichigo in there but the boy had been killed in battle by none other than Juha Bach himself.

The one thing that the prisoners of war could actually take some comfort in was the fact that Ichigo had managed to deal a very grievous and scarring wound that won't disappear anytime soon from Bach's body.

Because it was done by a full powered cero.

So now, the surviving Shinigami and Arrancar are put on display in their cells, destined to stay in captivity for the remainder of their days.

Except for one traitorous captain.

Aizen's eyes opened up slowly to the sound of feet coming down the stairs. His chair was facing away from the door, so he could not see nor be bothered to turn his head around to look at the visitor as the door was opened.

"Come to taunt me again Juha Bach? I find it hard to believe that you haven't grown bored of that yet."

"Indeed, the man needs to find a better hobby."

Aizen's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice. A figure slowly made its way into his peripheral vision until it stood directly in front of him.

It was a boy, hardly older than 12 years. He had long and slightly messy platinum blonde hair, perfectly fair skin and wore clothes similar to silken pajamas. He had a small amount of freckles on his face too. His eyes were the most stunningly peculiar. White iris with no pupils and a purple sclera.

'If it were not for his hair, eyes and teeth, I would have mistaken him for Wondereiss.' The former captain thought as his face returned to its usual arrogant and suave looking smirk. "And who are you?"

"Funny thing to ask considering that you were trying to replace me years ago."

Aizen's eyes widened considerably and his mouth almost gaped. "Y-you are.."

"I am Tamashikiri Reiou. Though most of you people know me as the Soul King." The boy replied with a soft laugh.

"But you are a child!"

"Oh Sousuke, Sousuke, you of all people should know that not everything is as it seems. I am by far the oldest of all living things. You can add the combined age of every living thing in the human world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Hell and you still would barely reach a third of my age. My strength is unmatched by any other thing in existence. I don't know what you were planning to do with the Hougyoku, but if squad Zero didn't kill you then I would have."

Aizen stared at the platinum blonde boy in shock and disbelief before slowly closing his eyes and doing something he hadn't done since he was a child.

He began to laugh. Not a maniacal laugh but a humorous laugh.

"I-I never had a chance did I? Even if Kurosaki Ichigo didn't defeat me, I would have been defeated anyway!" He said before laughing again.

"Ah yes, poor Ichigo-kun. He tried so hard and yet Juha Bach managed to kill him anyway. Such a pity, I enjoyed seeing his efforts and his battles. One of my best sources of entertainment in this shard of existence."

The last sentence stopped Aizen from laughing and he quickly adopted a confused expression, which is a once in a blue moon expression for him to make. "What do you mean by 'this shard of existence'?"

Reiou smiled and sat down on Aizen's lap (Much to the traitor's chagrin), in a manner a child would sit on the lap of their parent or relative who was telling them a story. However the roles were reversed in this place.

"Let me start by telling you a story. There was once a God who was bored. He had existed from the very beginning and had the power to create anything. So he started with creating light, then dark, then life and death. He created a perfect world, with animals and people and all sorts of happy things!" The white and purple eyed boy said happily in a childish manner.

"But then, he got bored of that too so he smashed them all to pieces!"

"He smashed them all to what!?" Aizen exclaimed.

"Shush, I'm getting to the good part! Anyhow, he was incredibly bored of how everything was perfect in the world. Civilization was thriving, the plants were bountiful, animals were not endangered, all was right. That was boring so in a stroke of brilliance, he smashed the world and scattered its fragments all over his plane of existence. The fragments slowly but surely became worlds of their own, each one being unique in their own way! He became known as the God in some worlds and remained anonymous in others! The worlds were varying in shape, some being almost identical, others being entirely different by a longshot! Some advanced in civilization, others remained stagnant! With all the billions and trillions of worlds to choose from, the God would jump from fragment to fragment to see what was happening to those who were chosen by destiny!"

"Chosen by destiny?"

"Yep! It doesn't matter what happens when you get chosen, whether you will be a hero, a villain, if you will do awesome adventures or sing awesome songs, if you get chosen by destiny then you will catch the God's interest!"

Aizen's mind was spinning. The God the Reiou was referring to was obviously the platinum haired boy himself. All this information was too much to take in, if it weren't for the fact that Aizen was restrained then he would have slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Soon though, some people who were chosen by destiny became stronger than the God expected. They all did different things and at the end, they became Gods themselves in their fragment! Or sometimes they don't become Gods but they gain an insanely large amount of power that would technically make them Gods! A decade after that happens, the God would come to the new Gods and invite them to the main plane of existence! So, every now and then, we have little meetings to see what's going on in the fragments they take care of! Of course, not all of them want to join the meetings but that's okay! God is merciful!"

"And annoyingly loud too." Aizen added as the boy had been speaking in a voice too loud for his comfort. The Soul King responded by kicking Aizen right between the legs, catching the man off guard.

"Oh! I just realized that you've never been kicked in the nuts before! Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

The brunette's response was a string of curses and a pained growl. As soon as he recovered from the excruciating pain, he turned on his best cold evil look on the person that could practically obliterate the entire world with a quirk of his brow. "And pray tell, why would you be here to tell me this? I obviously am not a candidate for a seat in your little meetings so I can't possibly think of a reason why we should be having this conversation."

"Ah, now we get to the point!" Reiou said with a raised index finger. "You see, on some rare occasions, I take a certain important person from one fragment of existence and place him or her into another one, so they may start all over again and such!"

Aizen's eyebrows went up in surprise. Taking a person from one fragment and putting them into another was an almost horrifying thought. The way the person could affect another fragment with their different abilities and knowledge that probably could never be found in any other part of the fragment they were place in…. it was almost inconceivable.

'But why would he bring this up unless…' Aizen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't tell me…"

"Oho, I see you are beginning to get my point! Aizen Sousuke! I have chosen you to be the next fragment crosser!" The boy declared as he pointed at Aizen in an overly dramatic manner.

"W-why me? Of all the almost infinite number of people in the same amount of other fragments, why would you choose me?"

"Eh, passing thought, flipped a coin, and got you."

An anime sweat drop appeared on the brunette's head at the response. 'Is this kid really God?'

"Think long and hard about this Sousuke-kun, this is the one chance you will get the chance for freedom and be able to redeem yourself. I know you and every other living thing like the back of my hand, I know that despite how you act, you do regret Ichigo-kun's death. You do regret your mistakes."

"I…. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sousuke, look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't grown a heart."

Aizen stared at the eyes and began to feel a flood of memories. Memories of all the good times her spent with the people he tricked in Soul Society. Those were times where he almost wished he didn't have to trick them.

Conversing with Ukitake.

Trying to get Hitsugaya to open up his cold exterior.

Watching his former captain Hirako to argue with vice-captain Sarugaki.

Giving Hinamori a fatherly pat on the head for a job well done.

Aizen felt something wet roll down his cheek and drop onto his lap.

A single tear was running from his eye.

"You… what have you done to me..?" Aizen almost growled out as the wave of emotions receded.

"I simply brought who you were back up. Your old emotions that you buried under a mask of evil and trickery. You are now whole, Aizen Sousuke." Reiou said with a soft smile.

Aizen shook his head to get rid of the tears. As much as he tried to deny it, he felt a little bit of gratitude for what the childish God had done.

"Well then, Sousuke-kun? Do you want that chance to redeem yourself?"

Aizen remained silent for a good 10 seconds before giving the God a determined smile. "Do you even need to ask?"

Reiou grinned and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Aizen was free from his bindings and was back in his old Shinigami uniform, captain's robe and all. Though the Kanji for number five on the robe was replaced with a kanji that translated to mirror. Reiou clapped his hands and a suitcase popped into existence next to Aizen's feet, startling the man who was still getting used to being able to move after being locked in the straightjacket for more than two years.

"That bag is filled with a spare Shinigami and captain robe, five pairs of socks and sandals, seven pairs of underwear, 4 pairs of ordinary kimonos and hakamas for casual use or for sleeping and your old uniform from when you were about to destroy Karakura. No sense in letting good fashion go to waste! There is also a few of your favorite books, all the sequels to the books that have them, a pair of tooth brushes and a constantly refilling tooth paste tube, 3 pairs of your old glasses, a pair of empty journals and finally, little present for you!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "That all seems a bit… extravagant." He turned his eyes to his hands as he stretched them and he began to pat his clothes to make sure there weren't any oddities. In the process, he brushed his arm against his chest, his eyes widening when he felt a familiar tiny round shape in the center of his chest, just below his sternum.

"Is this-"

"Well I'm not leaving that thing in this world for Bach to take it! Besides, I know you will not abuse its power anymore." Reiou said with a menacing smile. Aizen swallowed his saliva in sudden fear of the child in front of him.

"Now then! Time for you to get going!" The platinum blonde said before raising his arm and aiming it at a wall. A meter in front of him, a bright green oval portal began to appear, energy swirling off from it.

"Wait, what about the other prisoners? You're not going to leave them locked up as well are you?" Aizen asked, his newfound emotions finding concern for his previous captain and the other prisoners of war. The God merely smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I got another fragment crosser coming in to save them! Best way to start a rebellion!"

"I see…" Aizen said with some disbelief. Another person from another fragment was coming here to free Hirako and the others. Who knows what abilities the person would have?

"May I know at least a bit about the fragment I am entering?" The ex-traitor asked before he stepped through the portal, his large suitcase in hand.

"Ah, sure. It's got magic in it and you get to be a familiar to a master."

"Magic? Wait, what was that about a maste-"

"Yep, now off you go!" The Reiou said before unceremoniously kicking Aizen, who let out a startled yell, straight into the portal, which closed immediately after he went in.

"Now then, I better go to the meeting! Things will get really interesting in Halkeginia now…. Ufufufufu…." Reiou giggled happily before fading away.

#Halkeginia, Tristain's academy of magic#

Louise was fidgeting.

It was understandable, she was after all about to summon a familiar.

It was that time of the year in spring where the second years get to summon their own familiar spirit. A few of the students got ordinary animals like dogs and cats and even a toad and a large mole.

A small amount got rare and magical creatures.

Like a certain red haired bimbo and her salamander.

"Alright, who's next?" Professor Colbert said as he scanned all the students. He immediately noticed the short and pink haired girl and called out her name.

"Ah of course, miss Valliere! Please step forward and proceed to summon your familiar!"

Groans and sniggers echoed throughout the crowd of students.

"The zero? Really?"

"She can't even do a single spell right, how could she possibly hope to summon a familiar?"

"Let's get back, it might be another explosion."

The crowd of students stepped back, further humiliating and irritating the pink haired girl who stomped towards the summoning circle and to chant.

'I'll show them!' Louise thought with determination. "Hear me, oh brave and powerful familiar!"

A few of the students began to murmur in surprise at the different chant than the one they use.

"Hoh, she's definitely going to fail the spell if she changes the chant like that." A red haired, tanned and voluptuous girl named Kirche said. A blue haired and bespectacled girl next to her named Tabitha simply read her book without paying attention.

"My cunning and wise familiar, somewhere out there!"

The summoning circle began to glow brightly and the students gasped as the air became thicker somehow.

"If you can hear my call, this plea for your companionship…. Then come!"

With that last sentence, the summoning circle glowed brighter and brighter before suddenly exploding. The wind blasted Louise backwards, before being caught by Professor Colbert who was also struggling against the wind.

As the wind died down, the summoning array was smoking large and thick clouds of smoke.

Slowly, the students began to laugh at Louise.

"As usual, a huge explosion!"

"The zero should get some tissue because that one BLOWED!"

Louise started shivering in humiliation and began to tear up, Colbert patting her head with pity.

"Which of you is supposed to be my so-called master?"

Silence ensued the moment the deep male voice spoke up. Louise gasped as a figure walked out of the smoke.

It was a man wearing pitch black robes of some sort with a larger white robe on top of it. He held a large bag in his right hand, his left being in the pocket of the white robe. His face was young and handsome, chocolate brown hair and equally brown eyes. His hair was slicked back, a strand of hair hanging in front of his face, yet that one strand did not ruin his looks nor did it seem to get in the man's way.

Within a span of five seconds, all the females in the vicinity who saw him thought the exact same thing.

'HE'S HOT!'

#main plane of existence, meeting room#

Reiou walked into the marble white room casually as one could be. The room was large and had a fair amount of plants in marble pots decorating the corners. There was a large rectangular hole in the ceiling, revealing the starts of the universe beyond it.

In the center of the room was a long oval table, also made of marble. It was big enough to seat sixteen people, though it could increase in size by sensing the amount of people in the room.

There were all sorts of different looking people sitting at the table.

A young girl with long pink hair and a cute white and pink dress.

A black haired young man with casual clothes, the most defining feature being his blue coat and a pair of goggles on his head, a tiny mole perched on top of it.

A large white creature with green and red eyes, a golden array of sorts around its body. Its body vaguely resembled a Llama.

Another young man with blue hair and grey eyes, dressed in a Japanese school uniform, a pair of headphones around his neck.

A man with white hair and tanned skin, wearing a strange black armor with a red overcoat.

"Hi everyone, hope you weren't waiting long!" Reiou exclaimed happily as he sat at the head of the table.

"Rei-kun, you shouldn't be so late to meetings! Tardiness is important, whether you're a God or a normal man!" The pink haired girl chided.

"Aww, you're not serious right Madoka-chan? I'm not always late!"

"You are." The blue haired young man said without missing a beat.

"You too Minato-kun?" The Soul King said with a pout before laughing to himself. He looked around and sighed. "Yukiteru-kun still doesn't want to come to the meetings?"

"He's still sulking in his dimension." The man with goggles said, the mole on his head grunting in agreement. "Guy needs to get over himself. It's been decades since his girlfriend died already."

"Now now Simon-kun, you've technically been in the same position as him you know? Give the poor boy some time and he'll be back to normal. Besides, Murmur is there to help cheer him up!" Kaname Madoka said with a small frown. Simon grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahaha, right, sorry Madoka-san."

"If you all don't mind. " The white Llama-like creature said with a female voice, irritation evident in her tone. "I would prefer it if we got this meeting over with sooner than later."

"Ah, sorry Arcy-chan."

"It's Arceus, not Arcy-chan!"

"Eh, no biggie." The platinum blonde said, irritating the God of Pokémon further. "Now then, I have two topics to bring up. First is the vote we will have about considering Wade-kun as a new member of our little club!"

"Wade? You mean that guy in the red and black tights?" Simon the digger asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Deadpool." The tanned man said with some distaste. "That guy can't die and his brain is screwed on the wrong way."

"Thank you Emiya-kun. He's technically immortal, incredibly powerful and dangerous due to his unpredictable behavior and most importantly, he knew of our existence before we even started this meeting. His so called ability to 'Break the fourth wall' let him know that he is in a fragment of existence. With that knowledge, I believe it would be a wiser course of action to make him a member."

"While I hate to agree with you about this one, I am afraid you are right." Arceus said with a sigh. "That man is too dangerous to be left alone with that knowledge and we need some way to keep him in line. One of the only people who can actually kill him permanently."

"Getting killed usually IS permanent." Arisato Minato said with a small grin, an angry tick mark developing on the large Pokémon's head as a result.

"You know what I meant!"

"Hehehe." Simon began to laugh. "People die when they're kil-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shove your own core drill right back up your ass." Emiya said with a glare. He's heard of that joke from Reiou hundreds of times after he discovered it and was well and truly sick of it.

"Aaaanyyway!" The young looking God said before a fight could break out. "We should consider getting him as a member so we can watch his actions more and keep in a little bit more in line. Hell, with his fourth wall breaking ability, he probably heard this entire conversation!"

"How are you planning on getting him to join us anyway?" Emiya asked with some curiosity.

"By promising him a lifetime supply of Chimichangas."

A faint 'WHOOOHOOOOO!' could be heard from one of the fragments of existence.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Reiou asked, everybody else either nodding of grunting in agreement. "Good! The next topic is about a new word I'm going to introduce to you all that I learnt from a certain fragment of existence! It's called 'GAR'."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Emiya shouted in disdain.

The rest of the meeting was eventful indeed.

**Whew, that was the longest intro chapter I've ever done.**

**My exams are over and now I have remedials to do! Yay! I did this in one night just to keep you guys a bit satisfied before my next Voidwalker chapter!**

**Now then, I'm sure you all know the 'Gods' in the meeting room. Let me explain my reasons for making those particular characters 'Gods' or 'Pseudo-Gods'.**

**Madoka from Puella Madoka Magica doesn't really need an explanation. She practically sacrificed herself and her very existence in the past present and future just to get rid of all the witches and to save her friends. The amount of feels in that show is just…. Ugh…. My feels…. Either way, that caught Reiou's attention.**

**For Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, come on, he rode a robot that became bigger than a freaking galaxy! How much power is behind that!? He could be a God on willpower alone! You think a galaxy sized robot won't catch God's attention? It certainly did! Though Simon became a member of the little 'God Club' after he died of natural causes. **

**For Minato from Persona 3, I think you all know. He used the ultimate persona, you all know which one, to turn himself into a seal and to protect the world. That and the fact that he has a huge number of Gods under his persona belt (Thanatos and Messiah in particular). Doing something as ballsy as that would definitely catch Reiou's attention. His body is still used as the seal but his spirit now resides in the main plane of existence.**

**For Arceus, need I say more? God of Pokémon, hello?**

**For EMIYA, it would be his story that caught Reiou's attention. A man who fought for his ideals, all the way till the end. A man whose body was made of swords. In a way, he is a God of war and peace at the same time.**

**So Reiou bought the guy off from Alaya and now keeps him as something to annoy when Arceus isn't around. **

**The 'Gods' that can actually leave the main plane and return home as they like are Madoka and Arceus. Madoka because she needs to keep the world in the balance by being there and because she needs to comfort the Mahou Shoujos that are about to die. Arceus because she needs to check up on the world of Pokémon and to make sure Giratina doesn't end up making a mess of things again.**

**Simon, Minato and Emiya are all technically dead so they remain in the main plane of existence.**

**Amano Yukiteru from Mirai Nikki is also a member of the club, but he's still sulking about Yuno's death. He won't be getting over that anytime soon.**

**Anyhow, I'm done with exams, just need to finish remedials and I'm free! FREE! **

**Free from tests anyway. Now I can get to working on the next chapter of Voidwalker! Await it!**

**Well, I hope I've covered my bases. Hopefully a few of you will enjoy this story when I get around to writing the next chapter! See you all! Send em away Yama-jii!**

**Yamamoto: Very well. Hadou number 145: Shō endā!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***in a pitch black room, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto sits on a cushion and drinks Ocha calmly***

**Yamamoto: Good evening, or morning or even afternoon, depending on what time it is when you read this. I am the former captain of Soul Society's squad 1. You all know me as 'Old man Yamamoto'. I will let it slide this time if you call me that but by the next chapter I expect proper respect. Now then, Sakurada Kiritsugu is not here to talk today, he will arrive at the end of the chapter. He is currently busy with a new Visual Novel he acquired called 'Little Busters!' I believe he is attempting to finish all routes. That may take a while, at the end of one of the routes, he was so touched by the ending that he broke into tears. I heard him mutter 'Wafuu' a few times after that specific ending. So for now, I will the one to send off the start of the chapter and the disclaimer as well. Sakurada Kiritsugu does not own Bleach, nor Zero No Tsukaima. He is a simple boy enslaved (literally) to a girl younger than him, has little to no ambitions and he is a simple fanfiction writer with a passion for it. **

**Now then, Hadou no 146, Dai Chapta Hajimaru!**

**Chapter 2: The man with the Mullet**

The entire area was deathly quiet as the students stared at Aizen. Not only that, dozens of the girls were inwardly squealing in delight at how handsome he was and Kirche herself sported a bleeding nose as she fantasized about all the things she could do with him.

Louise and Tabitha were the only girls with thoughts that strayed from fangirlism as the blue haired girl was more interested in how a man like him was summoned through a familiar ritual and Louise was still in shock that she actually summoned something… despite it being human.

Aizen's eyes glided over the students as he looked around for his master. A small, barely noticeable sign of Reiatsu was detected by him, prompting him to look down, and his eyebrows arching in amusement at how short and nervous the girl in front of him looked.

"I assume you are my master?" He said with his smooth and deep voice. Louise snapped out of her thoughts and nodded nervously, blushing at how handsome Aizen was (I will stop saying that so if any girls blush when talking to Aizen, just chalk it off to them blushing because he is, and I quote from one of my friends; "A sexy beast")

"E-exellent!" Professor Colbert suddenly said. He was truly shocked when the summoned being turned out to be a human, even more that it already knew it was actually summoned to be a familiar. "Miss Valliere, I am pleased that you actually managed to summon a familiar, albeit a… human one, which has never happened before in history!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this. "Never happened before? Glad to know that I'm special."

"I-indeed! Now then Miss Valliere, if you would be so kind as to complete the ritual?"

To Aizen's curiosity, the pink haired girl who was apparently his master blushed even brighter. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.'

"O-okay." Louise finally said as she raised her wand. "M-my n-name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. P-pentagon of the five elements, bless this man and make him my familiar!"

With that she nervously motioned for him to kneel. Once he complied, she put her hands on each side of his face and caught his lips between hers. Aizen's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

'Ah, so that's why. This must be her first kiss. What a curious little ritual.' He thought in amusement as she separated her lips.

Seconds later, her face went red and she promptly fainted as steam rose from her head. Aizen raised an eyebrow before chuckling. 'Definitely her first kiss.'

"A-ahh, I believe she couldn't take the surprise. Would you be so kind as to carry her? Everyone else, you are dismissed, feel free to use the rest of the afternoon to bond with your new familiars." Colbert said as he waved his hand at the students. He waited for a moment as the girls were still staring at Aizen. After a few seconds, he clears his throat. "I said you are all dismissed! Clean out your ears please!"

With that, he stamped his staff to the ground, the loud 'thunk' noise it created effectively snapping the girls out of their stupor. As they all left, Aizen suddenly felt something he was unfamiliar with for a long time (excluding when he was kicked in the family jewels in the earlier chapter).

Pain.

In his long lifetime, he has rarely ever felt pain. There were only a few events where he felt pain so intense that it was grafted into his memory.

1. When he was caught in Yamamoto's 'Ittou Kasou'

2. When he was backstabbed by Gin who used the true power of his Bankai.

3. When he was hit by Kurosaki Ichigo's 'Mugetsu'.

Indeed, there were only three events that hurt him so much, he felt phantom pains as he recalled those events, the last one leaving a huge scar that went from his jugular, down his chest and stomach and it ends a few inches below his belly button. In reality, the Mugetsu actually cut him in a vertical slash that should have cut him in half but the Hogyoku managed to heal most of the damages, thankfully healing most of the scar. The scar he bears now is actually much smaller than it would have been if the Hogyoku hadn't healed it properly, otherwise he would have a scar going through his crotch as well, seeing as the Mugetsu cut him perfectly in the center of his body.

This new pain he felt was almost as excruciating as being burnt alive, but he gritted his teeth and bared with it. The pain seemed to originate from his right hand (Because he is right handed so I'm putting the runes there instead of on his left hand like on Saito's). Once the pain was over, he brought his right hand up to his face to examine it, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw.

Intricate symbols were carved into the back of his hand, glowing a dim blue before it died out and became black.

'How curious…' Aizen mused as he stared at his hand.

"Ah, those familiar runes seem rather unique… though I suppose that is because you are a human familiar… may I have a look at it?" The bald teacher asked politely. Aizen nodded after a small amount of hesitation and showed the man his hand.

"Hmm, curious, very curious…" Colbert muttered as he scribbled down a sketch of the runes on a parchment. Once he finished, he rolled up the parchment and thanked the brown haired ex-captain and promptly floated away.

'Well… looks like the Reiou wasn't joking about the magic part.' Aizen thought as he stared after the levitating teacher. He turned his eyes to the pink haired girl on the ground, his eyebrows set in an amused expression.

'This may prove interesting…'

#minutes later#

Aizen walked through the hallway, carrying his new master in a bridal style, his suitcase handle clutched tightly under his middle and index fingers on his right hand, as he searched for someone who would know where her room is.

'What I need is a maid or some other member of the staff… aha!' He exclaimed mentally as he spotted a black haired maid who was cleaning a bronze bust of an old man. Probably a famous scholar. She was facing away from him as she happily hummed a tune while wiping the dust off the bust.

"Excuse me."

So when Aizen's deep voice suddenly came from behind her, she promptly squealed in surprise and jumped a bit before turning around.

"Y-yes, how may I help…. You…."

The maid trailed off as she stared at the man before her, imaginary angel choruses playing in the background. In her eyes, the man in front of her was the perfect male. Perfectly handsome, a deep and masculine voice and a hairstyle that while it looks a bit strange, fits him perfectly.

For Aizen however, he felt something else.

'H-Hinamori!?' He exclaimed mentally. 'N-no, wait, this isn't her. She looks similar but she is a different person. This is a different world, a completely different one. She can't be here and from how the war went, she's probably dead.'

Aizen felt a pang of remorse at that realization but he did what he did best with his emotions and pushed it deep down so he could deal with it later.

"My apologies for startling you, I was just wondering if you would know where this girl's room is. She fainted you see and as her familiar, I need to bring her back to her room."

That unusual statement snapped the maid out of her fantasies. "F-familiar? You are a familiar?"

'Kami, she even sounds similar.' "Yes I am. My name is Aizen Sousuke."

"A-ah, my name is Siesta. It is a p-pleasure to meet you sir Aizen." Siesta replied with a stutter.

"The pleasure is all mine." Aizen said with a smile which brought the effect of an imaginary arrow fired by Cupid going right through Siesta's heart.

"H-h-her room i-is upstairs, f-fifth room from the left of t-the stairs…" She said dreamily as she stared into Aizen's eyes. Aizen could actually see the sparkles around her face, an anime sweatdrop appearing on his head.

'I am beginning to believe that she is going to be a bit harder to handle compared to Hinamori.' He said mentally in amusement. "Thank you Siesta-chan. I hope we meet again soon."

With that, he left and headed for the stairs, leaving a sparkling Siesta who was fantasizing about the mullet haired captain. One small detail of their conversation snapped her out of her dreamy state.

'Wait… he called me 'Siesta-chan'… isn't that what grandfather used to call me?'

#a few more minutes later#

Aizen stood in front of a wooden door. It was obviously locked but a simple Bakudou took care of that (There are Bakudou used for unlocking doors you know.).

The room was quite clean, a nice bed situated near the window, a door that led to the bathroom in one side of the room, a small table with one chair, a desk, a large cupboard and a…. pile of hay?

'Ah, she thought her familiar would be an animal so she only prepared that. It seems I will need to arrange for another bed to be moved in here.' He thought as he lay down his new master on the bed.

'Now then, I believe it is time to check my inventory.'

He sat on the hay pile and put his suitcase in front of him. It had a special lock on it that required a small amount of Reiatsu to release. His Reiatsu. Releasing a small, barely noticeable sliver of it through his fingers, the suitcase unlocked and flipped open.

Inside it was exactly as the Reiou described, spare clothes, a lot of books and items required for dental hygiene. And at the bottom of the pile was…

'No way…' Aizen exclaimed mentally as he dug his hands through the suitcase, which was much bigger on the inside than on the outside, and he pulled out an object he never thought he would see again.

'K-Kyoka Suigetsu…'

It was his Zanpakutou.

'So this is the small surprise the Reiou said he put in here… but how can this be?'

Aizen set Kyoka Suigetsu across his lap as he sat cross-legged and began to enter a state of meditation. He was performing Jinzen, the art of communicating with your Zanpakutou by entering your inner world.

Aizen opened his eyes and found himself in his inner world, which was a gigantic Japanese styled palace, like one from the Shogun ages. He was currently standing on a small bridge in one of the palace's gardens, which had a large pond that was empty but had flowers floating on it.

"Kyoka Suigetsu?" Aizen called out. Something was off. Normally, the inner world would have some sort of classic Japanese instrumental music playing. Now it was deathly silent, only the sound of the wind going through the Zelkova trees being heard. He looked up to the sky and what he saw made his eyes widen. The sky was no longer blue with white clouds but was paler in color and had cracks in it, like a broken mirror. Chunks of the sky were missing, revealing pitch black nothingness beyond. Now that he notices hit, the color scheme of his inner world seems to be different as well. Everything seemed a little paler, like he was in an old video recording. Some of the trees and flowers were also wilting a bit.

"Kyoka Suigetsu!" He called out again. Still nothing.

"KYOKA SUIGETSU!" He shouted again in desperation.

Yet again, he was met with silence. There was only one living thing in his inner world.

And that was himself.

"Impossible… why isn't she answering me..? She can't be…"

The fight against Kurosaki Ichigo unleashed the vast power of the Hogyoku, allowing Aizen to blur the lines between God and Man.

The cost… was his own Zanpakutou, which shattered after being hit by Mugetsu.

"A Shinigami without a Zanpakutou spirit inside him… I truly have become alone now…." Aizen said as he remembered the first time he met his Zanpakutou.

#flashback#

_Years and years before Aizen became part of squad 5, he was simply a boy trying to become a powerful Shinigami. His potential was almost limitless and he became stronger and stronger, outclassing his classmates and fellow students with ease._

_Then one day, he finally awakened his Zanpakutou._

_When he first entered his inner world, the sound of traditional Japanese music greeted his ears as he walked around the large garden in the palace. He was wearing a shihakushou of course in here._

_He kept walking until he reached a pond and stared at his reflection in the water._

_"So this is my inner world?"_

_"Indeed."_

_A female voice startled him as reality suddenly shattered like glass and he found himself standing on the roof of the palace, the wind blowing hard around him. His eyes widened as he looked in front of him, a figure standing a few meters away._

_It was a woman, and a very beautiful one too. A perfect Japanese beauty, with long and black silken hair and an elegant royal kimono covering her pale body. She was barefoot, and had the most stunning eyes that seemed to change into different shades of color every time Aizen blinked. Not only that, her very form seemed almost… fake. Blurry, hazy, like she was just a reflection in a mirror._

_"Welcome, boy. It seems my master looks quite adorable… ufufufufu…" She said with a seductive giggle, eliciting a small blush from Aizen._

_Hey, he was still a kid._

_"Are you my Zanpakutou? You're the one that has been calling to me in my dreams?" He asked, readjusting his glasses. As he did that, she vanished, the area around him changing as well in the blink of an eye. He was now in the palace library._

_"I might be your Zanpakutou, but I might not. This could be just another dream or maybe a hallucination."_

_Aizen's eyes widened as he heard the voice speak from behind him. As he whirled around to see her, he found nothing but darkness. The location had changed again, now he was in the palace dungeon._

_"If you can spot the real I within the illusion… then maybe I will consider letting you use me… in more ways than one… ufufufu…" She giggled seductively again as the world around Aizen shattered. He fell and landed on his butt as he looked around. Now he was in the streets, though the difference was that there were now people in his inner world. A few of the older men grunted in annoyance at the brown haired teen falling over like an imbecile and a few girls whispered about how adorable he looked._

_'This is all…. An illusion?" He thought as he brushed past a few people after standing up. He almost jumped in surprise when he felt them actually brush past him._

_'They feel real… this is… a perfect illusion….'_

_Aizen spent the next few hours in his mind looking around the streets. After 5 hours or so, he fell down onto a bench in exhaustion. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm. 'This is getting nowhere…'_

_"Are you alright?"_

_He turned his eyes towards a teenage girl, who looked to be no older than him. She had black hair tied into a braid, soft brown eyes and had a kind smile. She wore a pink kimono and sandals._

_"Yes… I'm just tired."_

_"Why are you tired?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion._

_"I'm… searching for someone… I don't know where she is though…" He admitted with a sheepish smile. "She's a royal for all I remember. She helped me once and I need to see her in order to thank her."_

_"Ohh…" The girl said, putting a finger up to her mouth. "Want me to help you? If she's a royal, she's probably in the castle. I can help you sneak in!"_

_"You would do that?" He asked, truly surprised._

_"Of course, I love sneaking in there! The peaches that grow in the palace gardens taste the best!"_

_Aizen gained an anime sweat drop at that. "I… see… I am Aizen Sousuke. What is your name?"_

_"My name is Tsubaki!" the girl said with a smile._

_Minutes later, Tsubaki was showing him the secret passage that she found that led into the castle. Apparently the ninjas who used to work for the Daimyo here used these passages to sneak out and in of the palace without anybody noticing them so they could deliver reports. That was decades ago though and now the ninjas were no longer needed._

_They snuck through through the palace for a good hour, until they managed to enter one of the bedrooms._

_Or at least they thought that was the bedroom. It was actually the library._

_As they tried to leave, a guard noticed them and they had to run for it. They kept running and ended up in the dungeons. Using Hakuda, Aizen managed to knock out one of the less experience guards and took his katana. Tsubaki had managed to steal one as well but now they were backed into a corner._

_"W-what do we do, Aizen-kun?" Tsubaki asked with fear. Aizen turned towards her, about to say something until he noticed the way she held her sword. Slowly, he pieced a few things together and he grinned._

_"It seems I win."_

_"E-eh? What do you mean? We're surrounded!"_

_"But this is an illusion that you created isn't it? Miss Zanpakutou."_

_Shortly after he said that, 'Tsubaki' grinned and the world around them shattered, her form flickering as well as she turned into the female Zanpakutou spirit._

_"How did you know?"_

_"First off, you were too convenient. The fact that a stranger in this illusion would just suddenly want to help me is suspicious enough. Secondly, your scent. When your hair brushed against me as we snuck around, I smelt flowers. The same scent that you had on the roof. And last, the way you hold your katana. 'Tsubaki' was certainly sneaky but someone like her could never hold a katana in the right position and form. She would fumble around and probably hold it up like a shield to protect herself instead."_

_"Wow, I think I made it too easy for you. I believe I underestimated you from your age. I should have waited a bit longer but I was getting a bit impatient… Oh well, a deals a deal. One final test…" She said as the world reformed into the palace gardens. She stepped towards Aizen until she was right up against him. She bent over so she could whisper in his ear._

_"What is my name?"_

_Aizen paused for a moment, ignoring the fact that she was pressing her body against him as he recalled her scent. He caught sight of one of the flowers in the garden and smiled._

_"You are Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_"And to call me, say 'Shatter'." She said immediately after before giving him a kiss on the cheek and promptly shattering, the inner world breaking like glass as well as Aizen entered the world of the awake again._

_He unsheathed his Zanpakutou and closed his eyes._

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_#end flashback#_

The now adult Aizen felt a small tear go down his cheek as he realized that for the first time, he was truly alone in his inner world.

'She was my Zanpakutou, the only one who perfectly understood my ambition, my personality and my true self…. Now I'm alone. And there is nobody who can understand me like her now.'

-linebreak?-

Louise slowly woke up from her slumber and yawned loudly. Realizing she was in her bed, she smiled and shook her head. "Of course, it was just a dream. There's no way I could have summoned a commoner."

"I assure you, it was not a dream and I am certainly not common in any way."

Louise jumped in surprised and snapped her head in the direction she heard the voice. There, sitting on the hay stack she prepared for her familiar, was the brown haired man, sitting cross-legged with a strange bag of sorts in front of him. She then blushed as she remembered the events that transpired.

"You mean… I really summoned…. And then I kissed… oh Founder…" She muttered at she began to feel faint.

"Please get ahold of yourself this time, I would prefer it if you would remain conscious so we may discuss details of my status as your familiar."

Louise immediately snapped out of it with a blush before nodding. A smile was threatening to spread on her face as she resisted the urge to jump up and down in glee.

'I summoned a familiar! I summoned an actual familiar! And he's a handsome man as wel-OH FOUNDER BRIMIR, HE'S HUMAN!' She suddenly became aware that she just summoned something, or someone, that a mage is not normally supposed to summon.

At all.

"Y-you're human…" She managed to stutter out.

"By appearances only, other than that I am so much more."

That answer caught Louise by surprise. "Eh?"

"I am a…. hmmm, how do I put this… do you have a God here in this land?" Aizen asked as he held a finger to his chin. Louise huffed and crossed her arms at what seemed to be a stupid question to her.

"Of course we do!"

"Do you have angels?"

"Well, yes, of course!"

"And demons?"

"Well… I think…"

"Then this will be much easier to explain." Aizen smiled and motioned for her to sit down in front of him. While Louise wouldn't normally like to sit on the stone floor, it isn't really easy for a hormonal 16 year old girl with Tsundere issues to say 'No' to one of the most (And I'm saying this based on my friend's speculation) handsomest men in the history of anime.

Not that Louise even realizes the last two facts.

The moment she sat down, Aizen joined his hands together like a businessman sitting in a meeting. On the floor.

"Now then, your God obviously has angels to help protect the mortal from sin and danger. And if there are angels, obviously demons exist as well. Now then, what does an angel look like?"

Louise gave him an odd look. "I haven't the faintest idea, all we know as that they can pass as humans and have great power."

"Precisely. The same goes for demons, though some exceptions exist. So you believe that your God… what do you call this God?"

"He is our Founder Brimir."

"I see. So you believe this Founder Brimir has his angels disguise themselves as humans to protect you all from the evils of the world?"

Louise nodded.

"And you do not find anything strange about that?"

"No, why would I?"

"Have there been any major disasters in this country? Any wars? Massacres? Terrorist attacks? Or even people of higher political or social standing abusing their power?"

Louise flinched at that. There was the talk of the war in Albion, the rumors of fallen nobles who were going to wage war against the kingdom, stories of nobles abusing their authority so they could bed every woman they wanted, the list goes on in her head.

"Your face tells me all the answers I need. So while you believe that these angels are protecting you, cases of humans suffering are appearing all over?"

"Y-yes…"

Aizen raises an eyebrow. "And you don't find that strange?"

"W-we were taught to believe in Founder Brimir, that those who truly believe will always gain salvation."

"And yet, some of these victims of human cruelty might have been true believers, but instead of salvation they received pain. No angels to save them."

"U-uhmm….I-I…" Louise began to feel conflicted. Aizen inwardly smirked. This was going well so far.

'I haven't lost my touch.' He mentally chuckled as he decided to stop beating around the bush. "Well then, what would you say if I was an angel of sorts?"

Louise snapped out of her small internal turmoil as she stared at him incredulously as she searched for a sign that indicated he was joking.

Nothing. His face was set hard like stone and his lips were still faintly smiling but were firm and his eyes bore into her own like an owl staring at potential prey. He was dead serious.

"I-I would obviously laugh! T-there's no way that I could have summoned an angel of Brimir! T-th-that would be s-sacrilege! "

Aizen's smile widened a bit and his eyebrows rose in amusement. "Who said I was an angel of Brimir?"

Louise stared at him before laughing bitterly and shaking her head as she concluded that she just summoned a madman. "Okay commoner, you've had your fun toying with my religion but I think that's enough. As your master, I will-" Louise started to stand.

**"Sit."**

And she promptly sat back down as a sudden weight enveloped her body. She shakily looked up to see Aizen's face staring at her, still with that smile but something seemed… off. Like she was staring at another person entirely.

Aizen closed his eyes and hid his Reiatsu again, releasing the weight on Louise's shoulders. The girl was shaking now. 'Good, that should keep her in line a bit. I hope I didn't hurt her too much though.'

"W-wh-what in Brimir's name was that!?" Louise asked in shock and fear. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever intense pressure she just felt came from the man in front of her.

"That was just a small amount of my Reiatsu."

"R-Reiwhatsu?"

"Ah, I forgot. In your language it means spiritual pressure. The greater the amount of spiritual pressure a being has, the more powerful it is in the spiritual realm. I would imagine your Founder Brimir has a terrifying amount of it, as would his angels. I even sensed a few of the teacher's with an impressive amount for a human to have as well."

"S-spiritual pressure?" Louise asked, unsure if she could trust him. "And t-that was just a small amount?"

"Indeed. If I released the entire weight of my spiritual pressure, I fear your body may disintegrate, along with everything else in this room and the next few rooms around us."

Louise's eyes widened at that. To have that amount of power was nothing short of monstrous. And this man who claimed to be an angel, though not one of Brimir's, was in control of such power.

And to top it off, a zero like her summoned him. A person with little to no power summoned a man with borderline catastrophic power. How ironic.

"S-so you claim to be an angel?" Louise asked, deciding to play this man's game for a while. She could decide more on this later.

Aizen smiled, not the smile that gets her heart beating fast like before, but a smile that sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"Of sorts. I am a Shinigami, an angel of death."

…..

….

"WHAT!?"

#THENEXTDAY#

Louise was barely paying attention to her food as she sat in thought. Her mind was still in a state of great, GREAT shock.

Shinigami.

Soul Society.

Hollows.

A truckload of information was suddenly deposited on her and now she was trying hard to determine the truth. Angels of death that guide human souls to the not-so-perfect afterlife that is Soul Society? Hollows that are born from corrupted human souls and threaten to eat the souls of normal humans?

And the fact that there could be a spirit behind her back right now but she would be none the wiser. She will never be able to feel alone in the bathroom again.

Fortunately, her familiar who introduced himself as Aizen Sousuke, said that because of his high Reiatsu, even if hidden, will most likely scare away the spirits and lower hollows, if any exist in this land.

The stronger ones though….

"Louise, you still haven't touched your food. Are you feeling ill?"

Ah yes, and the fact that her new familiar was pretending not to notice how conflicted she was after the new information she was exposed to last night. And another thing…

"I told you to call me ma…mas…." She trailed off as she tried to glare at him and keep a steady gaze but failing miserably as his face was just simply too charming for her to even argue against, especially since he just sat there, his hands in that businessman form like last night and had his usual smile on. His eyebrows were also raised, indicating that he was finding her lack of ability to give him any orders amusing.

"Yes?"

"AGH, NEVERMIND!" Louise said before turning back to her food with an embarrassed blush. Aizen chuckled before taking a sip from the cup of tea he had managed to acquire. It was different from the one he drank during his time in Hueco Mundo, more natural. Evidently they still made tea the old fashioned way here and not with tea bags like he used during the meetings between him and the Espada.

Though those tea bags were of the highest quality, or so Gin said.

"…..A-Aizen?" The pinkette's meek sounding voice said. The brown haired man turned his eyes toward her before placing his cup back on the table.

"Yes Louise?"

"Y-you said that all living things have spiritual pressure, r-right?" She asked, fidgeting slightly. Aizen raised an eyebrow as he already had deducted what she was going to ask.

"Do you wish to know how much spiritual pressure you have?"

To his amusement, she instantly brightened up, still fidgeting but she had an excited look on her face, plus she was nodding quickly. Aizen closed his eyes as he calmly spread out his senses. He could feel the Reiatsu of every living thing within the school grounds, from the students to the maids and all the way to the teachers. Hers though was curious.

"Minimal."

"Eh!?" Louise exclaimed in shock. Aizen opened his eyes and stared calmly at her.

"Your Reiatsu is one of the lowest levels I have ever felt. It has barely been used and nurtured at all, indicating that you haven't been doing anything to improve your Reiatsu for years at least. Using magic is supposed to increase your Reiatsu level as you progress through it. Which leads me to wonder why on earth yours is the lowest out of all the students here."

Louise looked like she was about to break into tears. She knew it, she was a zero after all. She moved her mouth to answer but a familiar and irritating voice beat her to it.

"She's the Zero, she can't use magic at all." A haughty redheaded girl said as she sat next to Aizen. The man raised his eyebrow at the newcomer, he easily recognized her as the tanned girl from yesterday who was drooling and sporting a bleeding nose as she stared at him.

"And you are?"

"Kirche Von Zerbst, of the great Zerbst family of Germania. Nice to meet you handsome!" the tanned girl said with a sultry wink. Louise, to Aizen's amusement again, immediately stood up and grew a very irritated look on her face.

"Zerbst! Nobody asked you to butt in! I was having a serious discussion with my familiar!" She all but shrieked. Kirche just waved her off nonchalantly.

"Peh, your lack of ability to use any kind of magic is hardly serious, just fate. You were born that way Valliere, you might as well give up."

"No! I refuse to believe that I can't use magic!" Louise shouted again at the redhead. Aizen was watching the exchange with great interest.

'She's quite stubborn but I believe she has a strong will and her Reiatsu, as minimal in strength as it is, harbors interesting qualities…. Not like a Quincy's, a Shinigami's, a Hollow's or anything like I have ever seen. So humanlike but there is a strange aura in it… until it grows, I won't have any idea what that is.' Aizen began to grin as he came to a revelation. 'I believe I have found a way to pass the time, Reiou.'

"Louise."

Hearing Aizen call her name, Louise immediately snapped her head in his direction, her expression changing in an instant from fury to a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"While obviously you haven't been able to use any kind of magic to increase your spiritual pressure, there are other ways to do it. Maybe along the way, we can find out what exactly is preventing you from using magic at all."

The pink haired girl's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she stared at him, feeling hope begin to rise in her chest. "R-really? Y-you mean it?"

Aizen simply smiles and lifts his teacup to his mouth before drinking from it. "Trust me, I know about things like this like the back of my hand. As your familiar, it is my duty after all to ensure your survival in this worl-UGHK!"

Aizen was cut off when Louise managed to get to his side of the table and throttle him in an embrace. "Thank you!"

Louise felt ecstatic. Her familiar was going to find a way to help her use magic. Her new, handsome, strong, death angel of a familiar.

She almost forgot the fact that she was still scared of him a bit.

Aizen, though clearly shocked, simply put his cup back on the table as he patted her back. 'I'm going to have to get used to living like this. Gin would surely be howling with laughter all over the floor if he saw me in this situation. Urahara would probably be doing the same thing… and most of the Espada as well.'

Kirche was watching the two with mild interest before smiling and patting Aizen's shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't waste my time but you try and do your best to help her. And if you ever feel lonely during the night, my bedroom door is always open…" She whispered the last part seductively.

"I wonder why you haven't caught a cold with your door always open like that." The mullet bearing man replied coolly. Kirche blinked at the odd reply but laughed it off as she walked away.

"You can't make a fire catch a cold, and the heat of passion in bed always warms me up~"

Aizen shook his head at that. 'She better not end up like Loly. Kami, that woman was irritating, loyal as she was."

#a while later#

The classroom reminded Aizen of a lecture hall in a human university. The way the tables were placed, the large black board behind the teacher's desk and the atmosphere of noisy adolescent children bickering and chatting.

The only real difference to a normal lecture hall that this room had was the presence of the students' familiars.

Dogs, cats, birds, large lizards, strange octopus creatures and other remarkable and mundane animals were all over the place. On the tables of their masters, flying around the room, sticking on walls and ceilings and skulking across the floor.

One creature in particular baffled Aizen the most.

"I have seen many things in my life, but I have no idea what that thing is supposed to be." The former Shinigami captain said as he stared at a strange creature which was practically just a floating eyeball.

"It's called a Bugbear." Louise said as she sat down at her desk. Aizen turned towards her with a confused expression.

"A… Bugbear? It is called a Bugbear yet it resembles nothing like an insect, nor a bear? I have doubts about the mental state of the person who named this strange species."

He sat down next to Louise calmly as the students continued with their activities, prompting Louise to begin to get confused.

"Why aren't they staring at us or even whispering about us? I would have thought that you would attract a lot of attention."

"I simply thought that would have been a bit of an annoyance to you so I cast a simple Bakudou around us as we entered the class."

Louise stared at her familiar with a puzzled look. "Buckoodough?"

Aizen mentally facepalmed as he remembered that Japanese doesn't exist here (well, except in a certain village where a certain maid comes from).

"Bakudou is a branch of a type of magic known as Kidou. It is the magic Shinigami use. There are Bakudou and Hadou. Bakudou is mainly used for defensive and sealing purposes, while Hadou is meant for attacking the enemy. There are over a hundred Bakudou and Hadou known and more are still being created, as far as I know. The Bakudou I used was a simple one which allows the user to shroud himself and anybody near him in a bubble of invisibility. Any noise we make is muffled as well, so as far as the students are concerned, the door opened on its own and we haven't come to class yet."

Louise's eyes widened and practically sparkled after that explanation. "That's amazing! This Backyoudough can make us invisible from anyone? And there are over a hundred more too?"

Aizen chuckled at her expression. "Yes, though this simple Bakudou is still incredibly weak so it will only work against the weak minded people with barely any Reiatsu. A teacher would probably notice something out of place, or possibly one of the students will."

"Eh? But you said they won't notice." Louise said with a puzzled look. Aizen set his eyes onto a particular students with blue hair and a pair of glasses on her face. She was reading a book and paying no mind to the students around her. She subtly turned one of her eyes towards Aizen, who simply smiled and nodded in greeting. The blue haired girl's eyes widened in surprise briefly before narrowing into an expression that screamed 'I got my eyes on you.'

"It seems that the girl over there with blue hair is aware of our presence. Her Reiatsu is rather impressive for someone of such young age."

"What? Tabitha? How strong is she in your opinion?" The pinkette asked curiously. She had never seen Tabitha in a fight before but she knew that the bespectacled girl always got borderline perfect marks on every assignment and exam.

"Hmmm, she could probably defeat everybody in this room save for me if she was truly serious. She is nearly on par with a few of the stronger teachers, one of which was the man who was with you all during the summoning."

"W-what!? She's nearly as strong professor Colbert!? Wait, Professor Colbert is strong!?"

Before Aizen could reply, the door opened to reveal a rather plump woman walking in with a soft smile.

"Children, please take your seats. Class is about to begin."

With that, all the students settled down and their familiars got a bit more under control.

"Now then, is everybody here?"

"Louise the Zero hasn't arrived yet!" A male student said as he raised his hand. Aizen smirked as he released the Bakudou.

"WRONG, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Louise all but shouted in pride as she sat with her arms folded neatly, looking rather smug. Aizen looked exactly the same, though his smugness was more refined, like he had practiced being smug for a long time. The students all whipped their heads towards the pair, their eyes wide and most of their mouths agape, save for Tabitha.

"What the hell?"

"How did she get there!?"

"That desk was definitely empty before!"

"Maybe one of her explosions killed her and she's here as a ghost!"

The last comment made Louise glare at the student that said it, Aizen raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Now now, settle down children. She must have arrived shortly after I did. Now then, I am Miss Chevreuse. Today, I will be teaching you on… sorry, but who is that man sitting next you?" The teacher asked to Louise who grinned proudly.

"This is Aizen Sousuke, he is my familiar!"

"Oh my, a human familiar?" Miss Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. Louise was about to correct her and say he was a Shinigami before Aizen talked first.

"It is a pleasure to meet you madam. I look forward to seeing how you will teach these students."

The teacher blushed at how masculine his voice sounded (Gwyn's beard, I actually shuddered when I typed that.), before coughing a bit to clear her throat as she began explaining about the earth element of magic. Aizen listened with interest as he noted down how the system works mentally.

5 elements. Fire, wind, earth, water and the lost element of Void which was only used once by Brimir himself. The lowest ranking mage is a dot mage, the next rank being line, then triangle and finally square, based on how many elements they can add to a spell.

Earth element is apparently this land's version of Alchemy, as Chevreuse pointed out as she revealed several pebbles made out of stone on the table before waving her wand and whispering a spell. The moment she finished, the pebbles flashed for a moment before changing into brass.

"I-is that gold!?" Kirche asked in surprise.

"No, only square class mages can transmute gold. I am just a… triangle class."

Aizen raised his eyebrows in interest. 'Transforming rocks into gold is possible for square class earth mages? That must make them quite rich.'

"Now then, would anybody care to try and attempt the same spell I just did?" Miss Chevreuse asked before turning the brass back into stone pebbles. She looked around and decided to choose Louise.

"How about you Miss Valliere?"

"E-eh? Me?" Louise squeaked in surprise.

"No, don't do it!" Kirche exclaimed, causing the teacher to look at the redhead with a puzzled expression.

"Why shouldn't she?"

"Miss Chevreuse, have you ever taught Valliere before?"

"No but I have heard that she is a hard worker. Now then, please try and transmute the stones into any metal of your choice Miss Valliere." Chevreuse said with a smile. The pinkette had a troubled expression as she wondered what to do. She turned to look at Aizen who simply smiled at her.

"Go on. I would need to actually see you try and do magic before I can determine what's wrong with you."

Louise paused for a few moments before steeling her resolve and adorning a determined face, much to the dismay and horror of the other students, save Tabitha of course.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go again…" one male student muttered as Louise approached the table and took out her wand.

Aizen watched her and kept an eye on her Reiatsu levels as she chanted.

'Nothing out of the ordinary… what could possibly be-'

The moment she finished chanting and cast the spell though, her Reiatsu changed. One moment it was miniscule and weaker than even a normal Shinigami recruit.

Suddenly, in an instant, it fluctuated at least fifty times the size and strength it was before.

Aizen's eyes widened at the sudden change. 'What in the name of-'

And then the pebbles exploded.

Smoke filled the room as the students broke into coughing fits, their familiars going nuts and scampering all over the place.

Everybody turned their eyes to the table where the pebbles once were. Now it it was sporting a huge hole in it. There was soot all over the table and on the walls. Miss Chevreuse was on the floor, her eyes practically spinning in confusion at what just happened. Louise was blasted back into a wall and was currently on the floor, soot covering her face and blouse. She shook the stars from her vision before standing up.

"I-I think I may have messed up a bit…."

"A BTI!? YOU MESSED UP MORE THAN A BIT!" Several other students shouted at the same time. A few more students began jeering and throwing insults at Louise.

"Louie the Zero, zero talent, zero hope!"

"Just go back home already!"

Louise's eyes turned a bit glassy as she felt like bursting into tears. 'Another failure… of course…'

Her thoughts were washed away though when a familiar heavy feeling descended upon the room. A few of the younger students and weaker familiars began to collapse to the floor as Aizen wordlessly raised his Reiatsu levels, a smirk on his face.

"It isn't very nice to mock others now is it?" Aizen said darkly as he stood up and walked to Louise, his footsteps seemingly louder than usual. After a few more moments, he reduces his Reiatsu output again, the students gasping for breath and slumping back in their seats as he did so. Aizen then proceeds to help Miss Chevreuse up from the floor.

"Miss Chevreuse, I would like to take my master to the infirmary for a moment. She seems to have hit the wall pretty hard thanks to the explosion so I would like to make sure that no bones have been damaged."

Miss Chevreuse was still a bit dazed to she just nodded as she tried to get herself organized. Aizen smiled as he helped Louise up and lead her out of the room.

The moment they both left, Miss Chevreuse sighed and looked at the mess that the table had become.

"Maybe she would do better as a fire mage?"

"Oh Brimir…" Kirche muttered.

#hallway#

Louise was walking in silence alongside Aizen who was in deep thought. She turned her head to look up at the brown haired Shinigami.

'He stood up for me… my familiar stood up for me…' She thought with a blush. 'I guess even a zero can do something great after all…'

"Master."

"Y-YES!?" Louise replied with a jump. Aizen raised his eyebrows at her reaction before continuing.

"Your little problem seems… odd. The moment you casted that spell, your Reiatsu somehow fluctuated in size and strength. Nowhere near my level of course but still high enough to warrant my curiosity."

Louise's mouth was agape at that. "H-how did it make you curious?"

"The simple fact that it suddenly burst into a Reiatsu level that was too high for a normal human to have was enough to make me curious."

Aizen allowed himself a smirk as he took in her shocked expression. 'That Reiatsu… this girl could be an incredibly powerful being… and if she manages to master that power and maybe even die and become a Shinigami… with enough training, her power would be beyond mine, beyond even Kurosaki Ichigo's!'

Suddenly Aizen stopped walking, prompting Louise to stare at him in confusion.

"Master, I have reached a decision. I will train you."

"Eh?"

Aizen looked at her in the eye as he spoke. "Your Reiatsu level and the very feel of it was curious. I wish to know what it will evolve into. I will help you train in your magic so you can increase your Reiatsu levels the proper way. Mark my words, by the end of this month, you will be using magic just as you have wished."

Louise's face brightened up as she stared at her familiar with hope. "R-really?"

Aizen smiled. "Count on it."

**Whoo, this was a long chapter. I think.**

**Anyhow, I'm glad a good number of people like this fic so far. Especially to those who reviewed first, thank you so much.**

**One person in particular made a small complaint about the Reiou and his club of Godlike characters.**

**They aren't in this chapter but they will appear again. Not gettin' rid of those guys, oh no.**

**Another reviewer also corrected something. I had forgotten that Quincy weapons don't allow reincarnation. They completely obliterate the soul. So my author's note about how my disclaimer Yamamoto came here was wrong.**

**So let me change that. Yamamoto was revived by my authorly powers. In this fic, I am GOD.**

**I know that some of you probably didn't like the test that Kyoka No Suigetsu gave to Aizen. Well sadly, I'm not smart or evil enough to come up with a more mindfucking test. I hope you like her description though…**

**Enjoy her description as it lasts since we'll never see her again. Am I the only one who felt sad for Aizen? I know that some evil bastards don't deserve pity but a Zanpakutou is a part of your soul. For him to lose his…. Is just a great emotional and mental blow.**

**So if he acted off in this fic (or at least more off than supposed to) then cut him some slack. Like my Babylon No Tsukaima fic, this familiar will be quiet OOC, though not too much. He'll be nicer, but he will be mindfucking some people eventually.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**And also… shout out for those who love Little Busters! If you love that VN or anime like me, quote one of the characters of Little Busters in your review!**

**Of course, you don't have to. Just for shits and giggles. Lol.**

**But the Kudryavka route…. Oh God…. The feelsss…**


End file.
